James
Hi, along with many other pages, James will be under constant review due to the recent vandalism going around. Thank you. James (known as the Scare Master) is a Monster in Identity Fraud. About James only appears in the third maze. James is dressed in a grey, white, and black tuxedo with a small tie and dark grey pants. Along with that, he possesses a strange egg-like object on his head, with red lights (when activated). These appear to act as his eyes. The red dots will light up red if James is in clear sight of your character moving throughout Maze 3. This indicates James is in his hostile mode. This disco ball will continue to light up and James will continue to chase you if you keep moving. His disco ball and his hostile mode will come to a halt if you either turn a corner and lose sight of him or if you stop moving. However, James will most likely catch up with you if you turned a corner. He tends to camp around corners, tricking you into moving so he can chase you once more. He also tends to come back to check if you're moving. When he is in this passive mode, he can't attack you, but he can still move freely without the red disco ball lighting up. only not chasing and attacking you. He will roam freely aroundMaze 3Maze 3 sometimes, most times waiting to see you move so he can attack, so watch out! James takes small amounts of health from you every 0.5 seconds if he gets to you while you're moving (his attack can be interrupted if you stop moving at any time). To avoid this, you must not move, or move very slowly and watch for his disco head to turn a glowing red (which means he is aware of you) and you'll have to move slower to avoid dying. How to avoid James: * In the third maze, have a group of two or more players with you unless you're experienced/confident in your ability. * James can be heard when he is nearby, emitting an iconic noise that can be described as close to a faulty machine or deep metallic humming/whirring. * You can easily avoid him if you lose him when your ''radar ''is yellow, avoiding him is easy with a group of three or more. * Inching away from James is a strategy to prevent being cornered. It's also possible to outrun him. * (Pre-Revamp) If you are trapped, then plan to escape by tricking him. He is slow and goes fast towards the player who has sudden movement (it is recommended to stay slow as he will camp a corridor,) once he is gone run as fast as you can to lose him. (Revamp: James stays at the same speed no matter what, as when he is not attacking, his walk speed is the same as if he WAS attacking.) * You can also try to stick to the wall while aiming your camera angle to the left or right which will cause you to slowly slide along the wall if done right, James cannot attack you moving while doing this. *James can also be glitched so he is stuck in a door, with only part of his head sticking out. When he is like this, he can't detect movement. However, if you walk to him and make contact with him, he will still attack you. Trivia *(Pre-Revamp) Due to the fact that James is able to be pushed, he can be pushed to the Hallway, and even to the Boss Arena. He will take no damage from the boss. Because of this glitch, you can use James as a meat shield to defeat the Boss. (Unfortunately, this is no longer possible as of 1/24/19, due to the revamp which no longer allows James to be pushed or lured out of Maze 3.) *Unlike the other monsters James won't kill you instantly, but spontaneously attacks you for small amounts of health (though he'll kill you instantly in hard mode.) *(Pre-Revamp) James will typically patrol the last maze at a decent pace, and sprint towards you if he becomes aware of your movement. (Revamp: It doesn't matter if he is attacking or not, he stays at the same speed.) *Once James sees a player, even if they have stopped moving since first aggroing him, he will patrol the halls around where he saw you and randomly check on you to see if you're moving. *As of the revamp, in hard mode, James will insta-kill you if you're moving when he's around. *When he is hurting you, you can hear the sound of metal clanging every time he does damage. Gallery JamesTerrorMaster.png|James in the thumbnail James.png|Fullbody Render of James Category:Monsters Category:Maze 3 Category:IF1